


A Party For Me?

by ironemrys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, What is tag, birthday fic, familial DRLAMP - Freeform, first time to upload here, it's Remus wyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: it's Remus' birthday
Relationships: Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sides Shenanigans





	A Party For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this on tumblr on Remus' actual birthday. It's just a short drabble. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, it's my first time uploading on AO3, so if formatting sucks, it's because I'm new and I'm also on mobile.

"He's still asleep?" Logan asks as he walks in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Snoring and everything." Roman replies as he passes the cake batter to Patton. 

Him and Patton have been busy since this morning, preparing for a certain birthday party that is about to take place. 

"Janus and Virge were with him last night. They all went to the imagination." Roman adds when said sides appear in the kitchen as well. 

"Remus still asleep?" Virgil asked and grabs a spoon before diving into the batter

"Virgil no!" Patton scolded but it was too late. The anxious side already scooped up a huge amount of the batter and ate it before jumping on top of the fridge (something the others were used to him doing by now).

"what did you guys do in the imagination anyway?" Roman wondered as he decorates the cookies previously made with things he knew his brother would like.

"we let him wreak havoc. we sparred since that's something that can cause havoc." Janus replies as he sits on a stool and sips his wine.

"we let him destroy a lot of shit." Virgil adds as Patton gasps and yells "LANGUAGE VIRGIL!" 

But it just went over the spider boy's head. 

"is that wine?" Logan asks Janus with a raised brow, "It's 7AM in the morning." he adds. 

"your point?" Janus responds and continues to drink while the logical one just sighs.

A few hours later, everything that was needed for the party was finished. Now the only thing missing was the birthday boy himself. 

"Roman, why don't you try and wake up Remus?" Patton asks.

"Are you crazy Pop? He might kill me!" Roman protested, looking offended at Morality's suggestion.

"doesn't he always?" Virgil retorts.

"well yeah but it's different when he's sleep deprived or even just sleeping. And it's the one thing we've both agreed upon, even when we were kids: never wake a sleeping twin." Roman answered. 

"Fine. Then I'll wake him up" Logan says and sinks out before Roman could even protest further.

Logan rises up to the twins' shared bedroom. On one side, the bedroom is filled with papers and pencils and the walls were painted white and red. On the other side, the bedroom was littered with scraps and things Logan will pretend he didn't see and the walls were painted black and green. 

On the bed, there sat Remus, fully awake and sewing something that looked like a voodoo doll (well it had a head and some limbs so whatever).

"Remus? You're awake." Logan says and said twin looks up from his tormented toy, obviously surprised. 

"Hey Isaac Nerdton. What brings you here?" Remus asks and flinches when he accidentally poked his hand with the needle.

However, at the sight of blood, a huge grin appears on his face and he continues to poke the rest of his fingers, gushing blood everywhere. 

"Do you know what day it is?" Logan asked, ignoring the disaster in Remus' hands. 

"Wednesday?" Remus cackles before smothering the doll with his bloodied hands. He then wipes his hand on the wall, leaving a bloody handprint. 

"hey you think I can paint the walls with my blood? Literally?" Remus asks as he stands on his bed. 

"I don't think Roman would appreciate the smell of blood that will cover your entire room." Logan responds truthfully. 

"Eh he always doesn't like the smell coming from my side of the room. That's why he's got those scented candles or some shit." Remus replies. The side then conjures a new doll after setting the bloodied one on fire and throwing it in a nearby trash bin (or was that his hamper? Logan doesn't know).

Remus grabs a knife out of nowhere and he cuts the doll's stomach open to reveal that it was full of sand. 

"Remus… " Logan calls the distracted side. 

"Hm? I'm not really up for breakfast if that's why you're here, Gay-lileo." Remus replies and Logan wonders a little.

"It's your birthday, Remus." He says and he watches as the hands that were torturing the doll came to a halt.

There was silence. 

"Did you not know that?" Logan then asks and that's when Remus continued his experiment on the doll. He gets up and walks towards one of their many closets in the room. 

Remus opens one and takes out a jar filled with-

"Are those chicken hearts?" Logan asks and Remus turns with a wicked grin

"yes." 

Logan watches as the chaotic side takes out a heart and mushes it into the doll before sewing it back. Remus drops the doll on the ground and Logan was about to say something again when said doll started moving. 

"Aha! Wonderful!" Remus cheers when Logan sees that the once inanimate doll began to stand up on its own. Remus summons a small sword and hands it over to the doll when a noise from his trash bin (or hamper) catches his attention. Turns out the burned doll wasn't all that dead. It was also moving. 

"Well I guess a cat does have nine lives." Remus mumbles when the other doll comes at him with the sword and slices at his ankles. 

"Alright that's enough outta you." Remus says and conjures two small cages before putting each doll inside. 

Logan watched in awe at what Remus had created, true it wasn't ideal but it was entertaining. However, he remembered what exactly he was doing in the twins' room and he was about to remind the chaotic side again about why he was there when Remus spoke in a tone that was unfamiliar coming from him.

"It's okay. JJ and Vee already spent time with me yesterday. We scrambled in the imagination. It was fun. I know that's their way of telling me about my birthday." Remus sounded wary and it was strange. 

Logan tilted his head, "Yes they've mentioned. But today we are going to celebrate it with everyone. Patton and Roman cooked and they made a cake." 

At this, Remus whipped his head so fast it actually turned 180 degrees and Logan visibly flinched before he helped and straightened the latter's head. 

"really?" Remus asked with wide eyes.

"yes really. Why? Is it not normal for you?" Logan asked.

"No. Before, it was only Vee, me and J, we would all hunker down in my side of the imagination. When Vee left, well, we didn't celebrate birthdays that much anymore. Jan and I would just sit in the room of who has a birthday and just eat and watch a movie." 

Logan was quiet. He understood now why Remus didn't go down the common room the moment he woke up. He didn't think that the others would remember or even want to celebrate his birthday. 

It's only been a year since they all started getting along but Remus didn't think that the rest of them besides Virgil and Janus would want to celebrate something about him with him. 

"well things have changed now and everyone is waiting for you in the common area." Logan responds and Remus looks at him when Roman rises up into their room, followed by Patton and Virgil and Janus who popped inside

"oh thank god! I thought he killed you!" Roman breathes out in relief 

"we were worried because you guys were taking too long, is everything okay?" Patton asks and Remus notices the green and black colored cake in his hands. 

"Remus?" Janus asks when he notices that the side became unusually quiet.

"you… all… you really want to celebrate my birthday with me?" Remus asks. 

Virgil and Janus look at each other in understanding then to Logan. Roman looks confused, as well as Patton. 

However, Patton smiles and takes a step forward. 

"of course we do. We're a family, aren't we? And that's what families do. I may have been… well, not good to you guys in the past but… a lot has changed. You're part of this family, as you always should've been." 

To say that they weren't surprised when Remus bursted into tears would be a lie. 

"Happy Birthday, brother." Roman was the first to say while Remus sniffed and snorted. 

The candle on the cake lit up with a flick of Janus' wrist and Patton walked closer to Remus who wiped his snot and face with the sleeve of his robes. 

Remus blew out the candle and grinned in delight while the rest of them offered him a soft smile. 

"Let's go back to the common area. I believe there are treats that need to be consumed and presents that need to be given." Logan suggests and they all nodded. 

"YOU GOT ME PRESENTS?!" Remus screeches. He bounced up and down in excitement and Roman laughed. 

"of course we did. What's a birthday without the presents?" He asked. 

"last one there is an ugly gay prince with no love life!" Remus yells and quickly swiped his palm on the frosting of the cake and smothered Roman's face before sinking out with Patton to escape.

"HEATHEN!!!!!!" Roman yells before sinking back down to chase his brother. 

"how much are you willing to bet that they'll set the whole house on fire?" Virgil asks Janus.

"Logan's entire space collection." 

"Don't you dare touch that." Logan replies as the three of them sink back down to the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? finally figured out how to upload here.


End file.
